Bilateral analog transmission and switching circuits find wide application in voice communication systems. Historically, metallic crosspoints have been utilized in such applications since such crosspoints exhibit a high open circuit impedance and a low, bilateral closed circuit impedance. Additionally, the control circuitry for metallic crosspoints is isolated from the transmission paths. Gas tubes and various semiconductor devices have been utilized as replacements for metallic switching circuits, however, such replacement arrangements comprise asymmetrical devices which exhibit undesirable transmission or control characteristics.